Ice
by GoddessoftheWaters
Summary: When Serenity accepts a job at Kaiba Corp, she just wants to help her brother. But somewhere between falling in love with Seto, and abusive coworkers, helping her brother becomes the furthest thing from her mind. SxS silentshipping
1. Chapter 1: Glacier

Because I should actually update Waiting, but well, that chapter is almost done!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, and never will. DARN!

_**Ice**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Glacier**_

Serenity Wheeler hurried out of the apartment complex where she and her brother Joey lived. Dressed in a simple black skirt, and a blouse, she was headed to a job interview at the main Kaiba Corp. building down the street. Unfortunately, because of unsought of complications, she was running late. Seto Kaiba did not approve of his employees being anything less than punctual. Serenity pulled off her black heels and began running. She would have just asked Joey for a ride, but if he ever found out that she was applying for a job to work for Kaiba, his sworn enemy, well, she shuddered at the thought of what might happen.

Her long brown hair swinging behind her, she ran down the street, hoping fervently that her deodorant would hold through and she would not look to bad when she had to go speak to Kaiba. Skidding to a halt right before the sliding doors into the Kaiba Corp. office building she pulled her heels back on, smoothed her hair back and walked through the open doors with a swish.

"Good morning, and Welcome to Kaiba Corp," the woman at the front desk said. "How may I help you?"

"I'm here about the job interview," Serenity replied. The woman frowned.  
"Do you have an appointment?" she scanned the computer. "I'm afraid that Kaiba-san is doing all of the interviews for this job himself, so you'll have to have an appointment." Serenity rummaged through her purse and pulled out a card.

"I do have an appointment," she said showing the woman the card. The woman took it and entered some numbers into the computer.

"Kaiba-san is waiting for you upstairs, top floor, it's the only office. Not that hard to miss. I would hurry if I were you. Kaiba doesn't like people to be late." Serenity turned and rushed to the elevator.

'Hurry, you stupid thing,' she thought banging on the button mercilessly. Finally, after what seemed like eternity the doors opened. She stepped into the elevator. This job was very important. She felt somewhat like a burden to her brother, having him work all the time just to pay for all her needs. If she could help provide some financial support, her brother would have a much easier time of things at home, and she would not feel like such a guest with him waiting on her hand a feet. Suddenly the elevator doors opened. Serenity smoothed her skirt.

"Welcome, Ms. Wheeler," Kaiba said coolly. "Why don't you have a seat?"

"Thank you," Serenity replied sitting at one of the leather chairs across the huge mahogany desk. She looked up at the man behind it, waiting for him to say something. Kaiba hit a few keys on his sleek silver laptop.   
"You're here for a job interview?"

"That is correct," she answered smoothly. Be polite, she thought. That is the key. Make him think he is in charge.

"I have several positions available," Kaiba stated.

"More than one?" Serenity asked surprised.

"I have many incompetent former employees, who wish they had been more cooperative," he shrugged. "If you don't want to find yourself being one of them, I suggest you stop questioning me." Serenity stayed silent. This was the best, highest paying company in Domino. Well, if you did not count the strip club down in one of the shadier parts of town. That was a last resort though, if she was not able to pull off a job here.

"I'm assuming you've come on the position of Mokuba's babysitter, correct?" Kaiba glared at her. Serenity tried to hide her surprise. He was wrong, of course, a job like that would never be advertised in the newspaper. Mokuba was far too precious for Kaiba to just throw his safety into the hands of a stranger.

"Actually…" she started before he cut her off.

"That is the position I have available to you. Take it or leave it, but stop wasting my valuable time," he said curtly.

"I'll take the job, but I must ask… Why?" she was curious, maybe even desperate to know why he was entrusting her with such a big task. He looked at her over the top of his laptop, his icy blue eyes glaring at her. He lifted his hand and pushed a lock of chocolate brown hair out of his eyes.

"Because if anything happens to Mokuba, I'll know where to get you. With that mutt Wheeler brother of yours. Whatever happens to Mokuba will happen to Joey," Kaiba replied. Serenity looked shocked.

"W-what? Is that even legal?" Kaiba shrugged.

"Anything is legal when you have enough money. I'll expect you at my mansion tomorrow morning at 9:00 sharp," he glared at her once again. "I expect you'll wear something practical. You will receive excellent pay, and," he paused and handed a packet of papers across the table, "you will find there are directions to the house, and lists of what is allowed and not allowed. I expect you will know these by tomorrow, and will follow them completely," he stopped talking and went back to work on his laptop. He waved his hand dismissing her. Serenity stood up shakily.

"Thank you very much," she said leaving the office. Kaiba looked up and watched her leave.

As soon as she left the office, Serenity sighed in relief. She had gotten the job. Now, all she had to do was keep it. Sighing once again, she headed home to start reading the packet Kaiba had given her.

Please Review!

GoddessoftheWaters


	2. Chapter 2: Flames

Thank you to all those who reviewed!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! At all.

_**Ice**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Flames**_

Serenity sat on the couch of the apartment she shared with Joey. It was a comfortable couch, but not as pleasing on the eyes as the leather chair, she had sat in at Kaiba's office. She sighed. It would be nice to have a couch like that, but for now, the orange and purple striped one would do.

The list Kaiba had given her was incredibly long, and a little over halfway through, Serenity was getting worried she would not finish reading it in time to get to the Kaiba house tomorrow on time. The only thing worse than that was if Joey walked in right at this moment and found out, she was babysitting Mokuba.

Of course, if you think of the devil, the devil will come. Serenity panicked and quickly shoved the leaflet under the couch cushions. The front door slammed, and she hurriedly grabbed a paperback from the small stack on the coffee table next to her. With lighting speed, she had the light on and the book open to a spot about halfway through.

"Good book, Sis?" Joey asked, walking into the living room. Serenity looked up trying to control her nervous breathing. For a split second, she wondered if Joey could hear her heart pounding.

"Its o.k.," she replied, not knowing, because she had not in fact read the previous chapters. Joey looked at her strangely.

"You look… different," he started. "Is something wrong?" Serenity shook her head.

"No, not really. Just waiting for my TV show to start." She glanced at the clock. "It starts in a half hour. So I decided to read while waiting for it to start." Joey looked down at her strangely again.

"You don't really watch that much TV, sis," he said, running his hands through his hair. Serenity froze. She had not realized how much attention her brother paid to her schedule until times like these. Slowly she shook her head, her auburn hair swinging behind her.

"It's a new thing. Mai said I should watch it. She said it would be something I would really like."

"Speaking of Mai, Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Mai and I are going out tonight. There is a new movie we all want to see. D'ya want ta come. Tristan would like that…" Joey glared down the end of his nose at the mention of Tristan and Serenity together. "Of course, Tristan will keep his distance…" Serenity shook her head again.

"Sorry, Joey. Maybe some other time. I am not interested in going to the movies tonight. I think I'll just heat up some Mac and cheese and watch TV." She glanced down at the paperback still in her hands. She frowned. "Actually, I might finish my book."

"Sounds like fun," Joey replied cheerfully, turning to leave. "I have to go now, but I'll be back around 10. Bye!"

"Bye!" Serenity called, as she heard the door slam shut. So he had come home just to find out whether she wanted to come to the movies with him or not. That was nice of him. She got up off the couch and pulled one of the cushions off. Removing the packet of papers Kaiba had given her, she replaced the striped cushion and continued her lesson.

It was ten minutes to nine the next morning as Serenity walked up the cobblestone path to the Kaiba's front door. The house was impressive, really. It was three stories, white with light blue shutters. The front door was fancy, and the lawn was perfectly done up. If she had not known she could not have said that Seto Kaiba lives here, it was not really his style. Then, she mused, it was probably all done up by an interior decorator anyway.

Serenity took a deep breath, pulled down her shirt and knocked on the door, which promptly opened to reveal a maid in the standard uniform.

"You're here for the babysitting job?" she asked, glaring at Serenity slightly. Serenity smiled politely.

"Yes, I am. I am supposed to meet Mr. Kaiba here at nine o-clock," she stepped over the threshold and into the hallway. The outside of the house may not have been particularly impressive, but this hallway certainly was. It had a high ceiling, and the walls looked to be painted white, until closer inspection revealed it a very light shade of blue. There was a giant staircase at the end of the hall with two Blue Eyes White Dragon statues as stair posts. The floor was marble tiling, and she could see that the stairs were also marble, though they had a soft blue carpet covering them.

The maid leaned close to Serenity's ear. She was about Serenity's age, maybe a little older. She had blond hair that was perfectly straightened, and put up.

"Listen up, missy." She started, "My name is Daisy, and Seto Kaiba is mine. So don't go making any moves on him." She held up her hand, "or there will be trouble." Serenity looked surprised. She had not been expecting this; she had not been exactly sure what she had been expecting.

"I wasn't planning on it," she said evenly.

"Mr. Kaiba-san?" Daisy called into the house, "Mr. Mokuba-san?" Two figures appeared in the doorway at the right. "The new babysitter, Serenity is here."

"That will do," Kaiba said, glaring at Daisy. Daisy turned to leave, but before she left, she shot a glare at Serenity.

"I trust you read the packet?" Kaiba said.

"Yes," Serenity answered.

"Then you know what to do. I will be in my office if you need to contact me."

"Thank you." Kaiba turned to leave. He could feel her eyes following him, and he felt his face grow hot. This was not acceptable behavior for a CEO of a company, he thought. Just because he had hired himself a girl who happened to be wearing tight pants and a short shirt did not mean he was allowed to go all gaga at her.

You did not mention the fact she has a beautiful body, and soft, sweet smelling hair, said a voice in his head.

Aw, shut up, he replied. However, he turned around to look back into the hallway.

"And, Ms. Wheeler, one more thing. I'll expect to see you every day before you leave."

Another chapter down. YAY! So what did everyone think?

Oh, and ages… in this story,

SERENITY…….17

SETO…………..19

JOEY…………..18

YUGI…………..18

MAI…………….18

TRISTIAN……...18

TEA………..18  
Please review!

GoddessoftheWaters


End file.
